


Pink Lemonade

by LazyGaySnake



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birds, Cute things, Everything is Pink, First Kisses, Kissing, M/M, PINING KEITH, awkward kisses, stranded on a weird planet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyGaySnake/pseuds/LazyGaySnake
Summary: Voltron gets busted in a fight and the paladins scatter around. Keith and Lance just so happen to get lost together on a very strange planet that could only be described as... Pink





	

He felt so light, as if he was floating. His limbs felt like jelly and his mind drowsy, like some sort of high, like waking up from a deep sleep. And a voice, muted and distant like an echo, calling his name. Oh, how he loved hearing this voice. 

 

“Keith? Come on, man. I need you awake right now.”

 

Wait. A voice? A voice he loved to hear? Lance? He willed the cloud in his mind away, and forced his eyes open. He saw Lance for a split second before shutting his eyes again. It was too bright, it made his eyes sting. He lifted his hand up to his eyes, rubbing the sleep and the drowsiness away. He felt a pair of hands, urging him to sit up, and holding him there.

 

When he finally willed his eyes open again, they didn’t hurt anymore. Instead, it was what he saw that freaked him out. He seemed to be sitting on a patch of… Pink grass? 

 

He finally looked up at Lance who smiled a smile of relief and let out a small sigh. 

 

“Finally man. You scared the crap out of me you know? For a second there I thought you might be dead.” He chuckled. 

 

“Where are we? What happened? Is everything here pink or did I inhale something?” Keith was so confused, last thing he remembers is the fight. Zarkon sending another giant monster after them, Voltron getting hit by this giant beam of light and everything from that point on is blank. That must’ve been when he lost consciousness.

 

“Remember how Voltron got busted apart in that fight?” Keith shook his head lightly.

 

“Well, yeah, okay anyways. This monster hits us with this super laser beam attack or whatever that was and we get busted apart. I just remember flying really far away and my lion hitting something and that’s when I passed out. When I woke up, we were here. You were still unconscious in Red so I busted you out and waited for you to wake up.” 

 

“So, do you have any idea where we are?”

 

“Not in the slightest. I tried looking around for a bit but none of the other paladins seem to be here. So I thought I’d come back and wait for you to wake up and we can try contacting the others.”

 

“Yeah, good idea. Are the lions in any state to fly?”

 

“I don’t know about Red but Blue can’t, I tried. Most of the stuff in the cockpit seems to be working but her engine got busted.” 

 

Keith held onto Lance as he tried to stand, his legs still felt a bit shaky but overall he was fine, no noticeable injury. 

 

This place, it was as beautiful as it was unsettling. Everything, and Keith meant literally everything, was pink. Various shades spread across the ground and the luscious trees, filled with many different kinds of birds, which were also pink. Holy crap there was a lot of birds. And that wasn’t even the weirdest thing. Some sort of sheer mist was everywhere around them, it didn’t seem to be doing anything. It didn’t make it hard to breathe, didn’t make it hard to see, almost as if it was just steam. 

 

Lance helped him up into his lion where they debated who to call. It ended up being Pidge because if anyone would be near their lion at the time it was her, probably feeling frustrated and trying to fix the damage.

 

She picked up almost immediately and yelled into the screen: “Lance! Wait right there, don’t move. I’ll get Shiro and the others immediately!”

 

True to her words, Pidge came back, not a minute later, with Allura, Coran and the rest of the paladins. Not that they were going anywhere anyways. 

 

“Where the hell are you two?! We’ve been looking everywhere!”

 

“That’s the thing Pidge! We don’t know where we are!”

 

“Okay, Lance, calm down. Can you describe the place to us, and Pidge will try and find you?” space dad strikes again.

 

“It’s pink?”

 

“Okay, pink and?”

 

“And nothing! It’s just pink! Everything is, the sky, the ground, the trees, even the birds are pink! Oh yeah, birds, there’s a lot of those!” 

 

“Pidge you think you could work with that?” Shiro jumped in.

 

“I’ll try, there can’t be that many planets that are all pink.”

“Keith, you alright there buddy? You seem awfully quiet,” he still, felt slightly weak, and drowsy, he thought he’d let Lance handle the explaining of the situation.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just woke up so I’m still kind of messed up.”

 

“Okay, you two stay put. Try to find water and something to eat, watch out for things that might be poisonous, Keith I’m counting on you here,” to which Keith nodded, while Lance got offended and complained how he wouldn’t be so stupid as to eat something poisonous.

 

“Stay close to your lions, so you hear us when we call, Pidge will try to figure out where you are as fast as possible” after receiving a nod of confirmation from Pidge, they said their goodbyes, leaving their friends to work on getting them out.

 

“So, I guess we should try looking for food first? Or water? You seem quite weak you could use a snack.” Even in a situation like this, Lance’s dumb face didn’t fail to make his stomach flutter. He knew he shouldn’t be thinking about shit like this in their current situation but come on. He was a teenager stranded on a pink planet somewhere deep in space with his crush. What did you expect?

 

“Okay so how about I go looking for food? There’s gotta be some sort of fruit in these trees. And you go look for water?” Keith suggested. 

 

“I don’t know man, I don’t think it’s a good idea to get separated, haven’t you learned anything from Scooby doo?”

 

“From what?” It was often that Keith was confused with Lance’s pop culture references. Throughout his childhood he just somehow never developed an interest in anything other than space and piloting. 

 

“Are you kidding me? Are you actually? Please tell me you are not being serious right now.” Lance grabbed his shoulders and shook him up a bit, to which Keith just shook his head again.

 

“Oh my god. I would so walk away right now if we weren’t stuck in the middle of nowhere in space. As soon as we get back to the ship I’m disowning.”

 

“But we aren’t even-“his sentence was interrupted by Lance’s finger against his lips, shit. This boy needed to learn the importance of personal space! Especially when around a person who likes you because you just might unintentionally give them a heart attack.

 

“Shut up, doesn’t matter. Anyways, we’re not splitting. We don’t know where we are, we don’t know what’s out there and I don’t want you dying on me.”

 

“Oh yeah? You sure you’re not just scared you’d die without me?” Keith usually wasn’t the one to provoke that was Lance’s job. Hell, he usually wouldn’t even answer to Lance’s provocations. But somehow, the closer they got, Keith started doing this, just to get a reaction out of Lance, it was cute. 

 

“Huh?! Me?! Scared?! I’ll have you know, Keith. I’m not even a little bit scared and I’ll prove it to you.” 

 

With that, he turned around and was about to walk away, to look for water probably. But Keith pulled him back by the collar of his shirt because at this rate he seriously was going to get himself killed. Lance was right, as strange as it is of Keith to say that, they’re better off sticking together.

 

“Stop right there, you’ll seriously get yourself killed.”

 

“Oh? Are you worried about me? Or maybe you’re the one who’s actually scared!” he grinned triumphantly at the prospect. 

 

Keith laid one of his hands at the back of Lance’s neck and pulled him close, until there was almost no space between them.

 

“Yes. Yes I’m worried about your dumb ass because you’re my friend and I don’t want you to die.” 

 

Keith quickly let go and stepped away from his friend, who appears to have turned into stone, his eyes wide and face completely flushed, you’d think he was about let steam out of his ears.

 

On the other hand, Keith wasn’t any better. He wanted to crawl into a hole and die. Where the hell did that come from?! Sure, this is something he’d always dreamed about doing when Lance pissed him off but he never actually dared to do it?! 

 

“Let’s go now, we better hurry before it gets dark” Keith coughed awkwardly, considering he didn’t even know if it got dark on this planet. But Lance just went with it anyways, nodding, still completely dumbfounded.

 

 

As Keith had originally thought there were quite a lot of fruits up in the trees. They kept moving through the forest inspecting each fruit, picking the ones that looked safe and leaving the more suspicious ones. Surprisingly, Lance hasn’t fallen from a single tree yet. At some point a little bird even helped them, when it landed on Lance’s shoulder and dropped a fruit into his hand. He pet the little bird’s head with his finger and it nuzzled into his hand. Keith heart melted at the sight slightly, only slightly. 

 

It didn’t take them long to get out of the forest, with their hands full of fruits, Lance made a little makeshift bag out of a conveniently shaped tree peel and his shirt.

 

Outside of the forest there was a wide opening surrounding what appeared to be a lake. 

 

Lance let out a shriek of delight at them finally finding water and ran towards it. Keith had to run after him to stop him because they had no idea was that even safe to drink.

 

The scenery around the lake had been pretty much the same as everywhere else, in various shades of gentle pink, the sky was clear yet all around them was that sheer mist. This area had slightly less birds as they had no trees to sit on but there still was a few, gliding across the surface of the water sipping on it.

 

“The birds are drinking it, it can’t be bad, right?” Lance’s logic genuinely had Keith wanting to facepalm.

 

“These birds are aliens, Lance. This is their natural habitat, of course they’d be able to eat and drink the stuff we find here. Animals on Earth drink dirty stream water and they’re fine, but would we be fine if we tried it? No we wouldn’t”

“Well what do you suggest we do, smartass? Not like we can survive without water.”

 

“Yeah, but we should at least boil it to make sure it’s safe.”

 

“Yeah, but we have nothing to carry it in? Or boil it in for that matter?”

 

“We could use our helmets?” Keith offered. Not the most sanitary idea but it should be fine.

 

“And have you hair grease and dandruff in my water? No thanks.” 

 

“Well, use your own helmet then, no one said you have to use mine, geez. Plus, not like your hair’s any better in this situation.” While he did say that, he didn’t mind Lance with his hair slightly damp with sweat and sticking to his face, he didn’t mind at all.

 

So they went down to the beach and Keith turned around for one moment, one damn moment and Lance had to do something dumb.

 

“Holy shit Keith!” Lance yelled and waved for him to come over with one hand while wiping his mouth with the other. 

 

“I told you not to drink it you fucking idiot we don’t know if it’s safe! Can’t you just listen to me for once in your life!”

 

“I know I know, I’m sorry but it’s totally safe.”

“How can you be so sure?”

 

“It tastes exactly like pink lemonade.” 

 

“What the fuck?” Keith laid his hand on Lance forehead. “Do you have a fever?” He did not but with the nonsense he was spouting Keith couldn’t be sure.

 

“No, I don’t have a fever!” Lance slapped his hand away. “Anyway just try it”

 

Alright, there was nothing he could lose at this point, Lance tried it and he seems to be fine, if they die they die together. Keith got on his knees and held his head above the water. Lemonade? He hesitated for a moment before taking the tiniest sip and holy shit. Lance was right. He sat up and stared at his friend, dumbfounded.

 

“See?! I told you! Exactly like pink lemonade!” he grinned, seemingly very proud of himself.

 

“Yeah, okay, but just because it tastes like pink lemonade doesn’t mean it is pink lemonade. This is a lake lance! What kind of lake would be full of pink lemonade?”

 

“We’re in space Keith! Anything can happen here, besides, we’ve seen weirder shit than this.” He had a point there. 

 

“Alright, not like we have much of a choice. We better get back to our lions, in case they have some news.”

 

They filled their helmets with the weird mystery liquid and picked up Lance’s makeshift fruit basket, before going back to their “camp”.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pidge called them one more time after they got back. She didn’t tell them exactly where they were and what the place was called but she did say they knew where it was and they were coming to get them as soon as possible, which was a relief despite her being all cryptic and weird about it.

 

It never really got dark on this planet, but after some time, colors started to subtly shift from pink to violet. The sight was absolutely mesmerizing. The birds all seemed to quiet down and hide deep in the branches of their trees, flowers, which Keith didn’t even notice existed when he had woken up earlier that day opened up. It was like they glowed, leaving a little sheen over Lance’s face when he leaned over to observe one. 

 

One by one small creatures resembling fireflies started buzzing around, going from flower to flower as if they were bees. Keith didn’t think there were any other creatures on this planet besides birds, since those were the only things they’d seen all day but it appears he was wrong.

 

Lance got excited at the beautiful sight, he kept shaking Keith’s shoulder and pointing at various things. At how the flowers in the trees made them grow pretty neon, how the fireflies spread fairy dust around when they fly from flower to flower, laughed at how one of them landed on Keith’s nose.

 

Keith didn’t think he ever had a moment like this with Lance, and it made his chest ache. A small part of him didn’t want to be rescued, that part was willing to stay this way forever, to have Lance’s eyes only on him. To spend their days here admiring fireflies and pretty flowers, eating fruits and hanging out with birds. But those were only dreams, silly dreams. Keith almost wanted to slap himself on the face for even thinking something like that. Of course they couldn’t stay here, they had to go back and pilot voltron and their lions, they had an important mission to fulfill.

 

“Hey, isn’t it getting kind of hot here?” Lance’s voice stirred him out of his daydream. Now that he mentioned it, it did seem to get warmer, how strange.

 

“Yeah, but not like we can control the weather.” 

 

“Keith?” Lance started carefully, sounding sort of panicked.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Why do I have an overwhelming urge to kiss you right now?” he looked at Keith, his face completely flushed, very mortified look in his eyes.

 

Now that he mentioned it, Keith had the same kind of urge but that’s how he mostly feels around Lance so he failed to notice the difference. Lance’s question, however, had Keith dumbfounded. He liked to think he wasn’t blushing but he knew he totally was. He was blushing and his heart was hammering against his ribcage and holy shit he was going to die, he was going to have a heart attack, this was under no circumstances okay.

 

Lance scooted closer to Keith, slowly and laid his hand on Keith’s cheek. He bumped their foreheads together and Keith could feel Lance’s breath on his lips. He didn’t think it was possible for his heart to beat faster than it already did but oh dear, he was actually going to die right now. 

 

Lance was hesitating, his adam’s apple bobbing up and down as he swallowed, his upper teeth stuck against his bottom lip, still the same blush and still the same embarrassed look on his face. 

 

Keith wanted to kiss him, so, so badly. He’s been dreaming about this moment for God knows how long but it felt weird. Why did Lance suddenly start behaving like this? It had something to do with this weird planet, Keith was sure of it. He was about to push Lance away but then Lance said something to push Keith over the edge.

 

“Can I?” he whispered against Keith’s lips and that was it. All his resolve went out the window. Fuck everything, who cared if this was only a onetime thing and this weird ass planet made Lance feel like this? Who cared if things between them are gonna get awkward when all of this is over? Who cared Keith was going to remember this kiss for the rest of his life and regret it because it gave him taste of what him and Lance could be even though that’ll never happen? Who cared? Keith certainly didn’t. Even if he will care tomorrow and hate himself and smack his head against a wall because he’s an idiot he didn’t care now. 

 

So cupped Lance’s face in his hands, right under his jaw, and he smashed their lips together. Needless to say this was his first kiss and he had no idea how to go about it.

 

Lance’s whole body finally relaxed and he eased his fingers into Keith’s hair. He moved slightly down and took Keith’s bottom lip between his. He seemed to know what he was doing slightly better than Keith, but it was still awkward, him not having much experience either.

 

He tasted sweet, of the fruits they had earlier and of pink lemonade.

 

They kept it up like this, trying to find the most comfortable way, Lance’s hands still in Keith’s hair. Keith’s hands still along Lance’s neck.

 

Somewhere along the way Keith got more forceful, pressing himself flush against Lance, kissing him harder, messier. He had been wishing for this to happen for so long and oh God he was not disappointed. It was exactly like in his dreams, if not better, considering their environment. He could barely will himself to pull away for air when needed, but he couldn’t die from suffocation while kissing, that would be ridiculous. Although dying while kissing Lance didn’t seem like such a bad death.

 

They pulled away for breath, longer this time, their foreheads pressed together, Keith’s eyes on Lance’s, the other boy’s breaths heavy on his lips. Lance slid his hands down to Keith’s neck, stroking it lightly making his heart rate speed up again. He pressed his lips against Keith’s again and they went on kissing like that, Keith had no idea for long, he just knew he never wanted it to stop.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this yesterday in the shower. I've been writing all day my vision is kind of blurry. Anyways I really liked this idea and I really liked how it turned out, I was on a roll today I had a lot of fun. Hope you enjoyed it.  
> Probably will come out with a new chapter soon.  
> Hugs and kisses for yall you're great ~  
> edit: why is pining keith tag in capitals what have we done??


End file.
